Sebastian and Ciel fanfiction
by DerpysMuffinGoesRawr
Summary: A normal day in the Phantomhive Mansion, but... there's more to Ciel and Sebastians relationship in these days.. As they're relationship becomes more and more noticeable with each day.


Sebastian and Ciel Fanfiction~

Dedicated to my special someone~ you know who you are.

Warning: Contains Shounen-Ai

RETURN TO PAGE IF YOU DON'T LIKE SHOUNEN-AI.

Sebastian quietly opened his Master's door to his sleeping chamber, opening up the curtains to let light through his gloomy room. "Good morning, young Master." Sebastian smirked as Ciel pulled his covers over his head, groaning. Sebastian ignored Ciel and poured his tea, gently tugging at his covers with one free hand. "You must get up, or else you'll be running behind schedule." Ciel let go of the covers from rubbing his eyes. "What's on the schedule for today?" he questioned. Sebastian handed him the cup of tea starting to explain the schedule for the day; "First, you have your music lessons, then your dance lessons, filling out paperwork and finishing off with a dinner with Lady Elizabeth." Ciel sighed and put down his tea. "I think I'm going to take the day off for today." Sebastian looked at him with confusion and shock. "I'm afraid that'll be very difficult, Young Master." Ciel moved his hair out of his eye which was hiding their seal. "That was an order Sebastian." Sebastian's eyes turned into a dark, glowing pink with his pupils the shape of cat's eyes. "Yes, my lord." Ciel smirked and closed his eyes "I've got a better idea on how to spend my day" Sebastian was fumbling around with Ciel's tie trying not to make it too tight. "What do you have planned for today, Young master?" Ciel stopped Sebastian's hand keeping a heavy grip on his wrist. "I plan on spending it with you" Ciel looked into Sebastian's eyes, Sebastian stayed expressionless. "I have work to do, Young master." Ciel moved in closer, whispering in his ear: "Until then, you're mine for tonight." Sebastian's cheeks grew red and looked at his Master in shock as Ciel gave him a devilish look in his eyes as he pulled away. "Y-Yes, Master." Ciel came close to Sebastian's lips gently brushing against his. "Good." Sebastian brought his lips closer to Ciel's locking them in place, feeling Ciel's grip on his wrist loosening, Sebastian intertwines his fingers with Ciel's holding onto his hand tightly. Slowly breaking away from their kiss, Sebastian looks into Ciel's deep blue eyes, slowly removing saliva off his lip with his thumb. Both of them blushing a deep red, and joining lips again. Entering a small amount of tongue, they play around with each other's tongues with a long passionate kiss. A loud thumping came up the stairs, they both ignored the loud footsteps as they slowly took off each other's clothes.

A loud crashing was heard when the door was slammed open by Ciel's fiancé; Lizzie. Ciel's eyes locked with Lizzie's but he continued to kiss Sebastian and hold Sebastian's head forcing him not to turn around. They were both shirtless, their seal both showing, vividly glowing. Lizzie didn't say a word as Ciel closed his eyes and returned to bringing Sebastian's body closer to him, Lizzie became flustered, and overwhelmed. Silently leaving the room with tears in her eyes, Sebastian broke away and looked at Ciel with concern; "I'm so sorry Master…" Sebastian tried pulling away but Ciel hold him still. "Sebastian, don't worry about it. I'll mess around with her head" Ciel came closer and whispered into his ear: "I want to be with you" He gently nibbled on Sebastian's ear. Sebastian blushes a deep red and kisses his cheek down to his neck, gently biting around his shoulder and breaks away leaving light bite marks. "We'll have to leave that till tonight young master." Leaving Ciel speechless, and flustered; Sebastian puts back on his shirt, turning his head shining his dark pink eyes and leaving the room. Ciel yelled down the hallway, attempting to demand Sebastian back; He heard weeping from across the other end, a high pitch squealing cry. Ciel put on his clothes and headed to Lizzie's weeping cries. His fists banged against the hard wooden door that couldn't hide his fiancé's cries. She opened the door, eyes red and cheeks stained with tears. Ciel looked into her eyes; pinning her to the spare bed. She grew resistance, but she had the wrong idea. He gave her a cold stare before speaking; "I'm in love with Sebastian. Not you; the only reason why I agreed to marry you was because it was queen's orders, and to cover my tracks." He smirked, giving her a dead stare. "Lizzie, you're the only one who knows. I doubt you'd want to marry such a pitiful human as me. Just play along with it and I won't be forced to silence you." Her cheeks grew red and she slowly nodded. Ciel got off of her and nodded back at her. "Very well, now that's sorted. I hope you have a good day Lizzie." Teary eyed, he left her to weep. Ciel set off down the hallway to find Sebastian, when coming across the study he sees out of the corner of his eye; he witnesses Sebastian sitting in his chair, sipping some tea. Ciel looks into the study, where everything comes into detail. Sebastian's sitting in his office chair, shirtless, drinking a cup of tea, reading his journal; Sebastian looks up at him with a devilish smile. "My young master has been having sexual dreams of me?" Sebastian says, leaving Ciel in shock. Sebastian gets off of the chair, and slowly walks towards Ciel, Ciel tries to run in embarrassment, but backs into the door. Closing it behind them; Sebastian smirks and leans down to kiss Ciel. He pulls him down closer to his lips, kissing him lightly for a short period of time; before Ciel speaks up. "You're not cleaning; I guess I'll have to punish you for that." Ciel says teasingly with a smirk.

**Authors note: I'm sorry folks~ I'm having more writers block, but hey! It's extended ^^ I hope you enjoy and thanks promocat for the suggestion, as I have certainly used it. Until next time~**

**DerpysMuffinGoesRawr**


End file.
